


a thousand choirs and then none

by silverscream



Category: All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Also i don't own the song, And ysabeau's, Angst, F/M, Idk if anyone's gonna read this, Oh and yes, Pain, Philippe's ghost ruining my life, Philippe/Ysabeau, This is, Vampires, What Have I Done, idc, otp, vampire fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscream/pseuds/silverscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabble for these idiots who broke my heart. They're singing the ending of The Islander, by Nightwish. Honestly tho.</p></blockquote>





	a thousand choirs and then none

"So long ago," 

his voice drawls, half a dream and half a moan, half alive and half dead and so very otherworldly.

"So long ago," 

she answers in a whisper, voice nearly cracking, for how long has it been since she'd sung? Since she'd sung for him from the bottom of her dead, unbeating heart? Since the lilt of his voice had made her blood burn and boil and simmer? Since warmth had pooled in her gut at the sound of him.

Philippe. Philippe sings for her once more, his voice a thousand choirs, his fingers dancing a sinful twirl across the strings of his lute, and for a moment, Sept-Tours feels like home once more.

He looks at her, a twinkle in those devilish eyes, as his fingers pluck at chords and his song picks up, rises and sighs, paints his unseen world. A smile, a soft smile touches his lips, and his golden green and brown eyes crinkle as his face lights up.

"This is for the long-forgotten," 

she doesn't miss her cue, although it's been years upon years upon years, 

"light at the end of the world,"

their voices join, hers high and lilting, his a rasped bass, and her fingers tremble,

"Horizon's crying the tears he left behind," 

and it'll be over, and her throat constricts and her eyes fill with blood, but he looks at her again, more man than ghost, and his sad, sad smile breaks her heart,

"So long ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for these idiots who broke my heart. They're singing the ending of The Islander, by Nightwish. Honestly tho.


End file.
